


What Belongs To Me

by Bouzingo



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 3, Gen, Jewish Character, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouzingo/pseuds/Bouzingo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An early letter from Newt to Hermann.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Belongs To Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [batyatoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/batyatoon/gifts).



[](http://s795.photobucket.com/user/Canadian_Drama_Geek/media/2014-09-12%2014.09.37.jpg.html)

Dear Hermann,

Thank you so much for writing me back and thank you especially for the letter of reference! I got accepted into MIT and I’ll be heading there next school year. I am very grateful to you for helping me get there, and so I have one more thing I want to ask of you.

 

It’s my bat mitzvah a couple months from now and I’m really excited, but kind of scared. I’m scared because a bat mitzvah marks me as a woman in my religion. My parents wanted me to do this before I went to MIT, but I have a problem; I’m not ready to be a woman, because I don’t see myself as one.

 

I haven’t come out as a transgender man to anyone in the world except for you. I’m not sure if you know a lot about what that means but basically it means that while I am a boy, everyone around me is convinced I’m a girl. It’s a very uncomfortable situation, but not as uncomfortable as it would be to speak before my peers and the leaders of my faith and accept a role that doesn’t belong to me.

 

I thought writing to you would help me strengthen my resolve to tell my parents that I should be having a bar mitzvah, not a bat mitzvah. But I need one person in the world apart from me to know before I tell them.

 

I trust you to keep this truth because you’ve helped me before, and I think you can help me now. You don’t have to do anything else except read this letter to help me, but I hope that this time next year you can possibly come to my bar mitzvah and we can talk face to face, man to man.

 

Newton Geiszler.


End file.
